Even gods have days off
by Sashi Hitori
Summary: Tony is having a bad day do to some of his team mates and desides to go for a walk, after a while he ends up in a coffee shop and see someone he would rather not see. This is frostiron and some of the cheracters are a little oc
1. Chapter 1

**A/N warning that story is not sutible for viewers who dont like guyxguy and strong language.**

******This is my first story I've posted on Fanfiction so i**f you see any spelling mistakes please let me know and i will fix it, my spell check isnt working right now. if you dont like my story and want to leave a bad comment feel free to do so, just because you dont like my story it doesnt mean everyone will.

* * *

Its a fact that today was just not a good day for Tony Stark. First off he was perfectly content sleeping until 4pm but his sleep was interrupted by Pepper yelling about missing an important meeting that would have been beneficial to have had friendly relationship with…or some shit he stopped paying attention because by now he had this speech memorized...anyway this speech usually goes on for about an hour and damn he thinks it was longer, now don't get him wrong he loves Pepper but there are times where he just wishes there was a mute button on her.

He sighs and starts thinking about what modifications he can add to the Iron-man suit. Just thinking about it makes him salivate with all the possibilities, after a few minuets he looks back at Pepper and decides he should listen in. "-sible...not professional...You need to take work more seriously! Are you listening to me Tony?" Tony takes a sip of his morning scotch looking to find the bottle empty. "Yeah sorry Pep but I was up all night testing a new modal of the suit...and forgot about the meeting" He looks at her giving his best puppy dog look that he only uses on special occasions.

She sighs and nods "Last time this happens Tony, I'm not going to be around forever to save your drunken ass. Oh and I wont be in for a few weeks because Tim and I are going on that vacation you promised me a while back." Tim being Peppers husband of a year and a half. After the hole almost died by throwing a bomb at the freaky aliens she couldn't stand him always putting himself in danger so they ended things and a few months after the break up she met Tim at a business meeting and they hit it off. He is happy that Pepper found someone -but is a complete tool- who she can share her life with but he is a selfish bastered and wants sometimes wants Peppers undivided attention -when she isn't mad at him-.

After Pepper left Thor was being Thor and destroyed ALL his liquor cabinets because he said it was a good wood to burn, so he started a bonfire in his living room so he could cook how he put it "A feast of the clever small furry tailed beasts that run up and down trees" AKA squirrels…it took every one to try and explain to him that people on earth don't do things like that in his _**living-room **_no less and that squirrels are not for killing/eating. He took it well and he promised that the living room would be fixed.

Then all the Alcohol that was in the mini bar Natasha and Clint drank the night before to see who could pass out first -Natasha won- So his breakfast of hard drinking was out of the question so he stole one of Thor's Pop-tarts as a little pay back. Then JARVIS let Steve into his lab and long story short he needs new equipment because his high tec computers cant protect themselves from spilt coffee. If Bruce was here his computers would have been saved but he just had to go to India and be a doctor.

So to get his mind off his crappy morning well to him its morning and not 5:30pm Tony gets dressed in an old well worn AC/DC shirt and jeans with his sunglasses to go for a walk. Stepping outside of his beach house Tony could already feel some tension leave him. Walking down the road he curses Furry for having the Avengers stay at his house. He would stay at Stark Tower but thanks to someone-Loki- the top half of the building got destroyed. That was six months ago! Every time the Avengers get called most of the fighting gets turned to his Tower.

Like last week They were fighting Doom on the other side of the city but some how they ended up on stark tower -it was nearly finished- and surprise, surprise it had to be rebuilt…thank you Hulk. Its like there is a cures on his tower, he wouldn't be surprised if Loki put one on it the magic wielding bastered.

After a while he ends up in town and he sees a little coffee shop on a more quiet street that's out of the way. He didn't know what compelled him to but he went in suddenly craving coffee, he walks up to the counter and orders a black coffee, after paying he looks around the tiny shop. It was simple but cozy, looking around there are only a few people in the place. He looks in the back and sees something that makes him freeze up. Sitting in the back by the window is Loki in a black dress suit with that green scarf reading a newspaper. _Shit the one time I go for a walk! Is he waiting for something?…oh my Thor did he do something to the coffee?!_

He looks at his coffee cursing himself he already had some. He looks at Loki who is still reading the paper and sometimes taking a sip of his drink. Tony stands up straighter and slowly makes his way over and sits down in front of Loki.

"Well fancy seeing you here Reindeergames." Tony sees Loki calmly look up at him his deep green eyes focusing on Tony for a few seconds and then continues reading. "Yes fancy that." He says in a bored tone. Tony looks around. "So you waiting for something chaotic to happen? Or did you follow me in?" Loki sighs and looks up again. "Mr. Stark I'm not doing anything that would cause that annoying team of yours to interfere with my plans. And please if I was following you, you wouldn't know it, I'm simply reading the paper and drinking coffee." To make his point Loki turns the page.

Tony razes his eyebrows. "So…what is this like your day off?" Tony brings his cup to his lips but stops remembering he could have done something to it and pushes it away from him. "Yes Mr. Stark even someone like myself have days off. I didn't do anything to the coffee here if that's what your thinking." He said all of this with out once looking up.

"How am I going to believe you? for all I know the minuet I leave you alone you go all 'I'm a god bow down before me' thing. Plus you are the god of lies." Loki takes a sip of his drink. "your not going to leave me alone are you?" green eyes look at him. Shrugging he smiles "What kind of hero would I be if I left you by yourself to cause trouble." Loki smiles "Ah but you don't have your suit so even if I was going to do something you couldn't stop me."

Loki brings a hand up and his green magic started to flow over his fingers. "Like now I could kill you and nothing would be able to stop me." Loki's eyes turned cold and unfeeling. _Fuck_. "How do you know I don't have it I could be hiding it." Tony looks from Loki's hand to his face. Loki puts his hand away and his eyes shine with amusement.

Loki razes an eyebrow. "Mr. stark I know for a fact you don't have anything like that with you because I saw you walk in and freeze up when you saw me, you stood there for a few minuets probably cursing yourself the one day you don't bring your suit and wondering what I am of all people were doing here. Plus you took your sweet time getting over to my table." Loki has a smirk of his own looking at Tony's reaction.

Tony is in shock for being so readable and Is about to say something but he get interrupted by a cute girl on staff. "Mr. Loki did you want a refill?" She smiles at Loki holding a coffee pot. Loki looks at her and gives a charming smile that doesn't reach his eyes. "No thank you I was just leaving." Loki gets up. "It was a nice chat Mr. Stark." Loki says walking to the door.

Tony quickly chases after Loki and walks beside him. Now that he was this close he could smell Loki's cologne which smelled…really good. _So not something you should thinking about Tony _he shakes his head."So you go there a lot then?" Loki looks down at Tony while Tony curses himself for being short. "Only on my days off, it's a quiet place though the people I could do with out. They don't even recognize me or my name." he chuckles to himself. Tony looks him over and cant help but admire his strong build and thinks he looks really good in a suit. "Well you do look different in a suit; I'm sure if you went in there in your leather armor and antler helmet you would get a reaction out of them" Loki smiles "Yes but then I would have to find another coffee shop."

Tony shrugs. "What do you do on your days off besides go to a coffee shop?" Loki shakes his head in amusement. "do you really think that would tell you of all people?" Tony wiggles his eyebrows "But I thought you liked me I mean you just don't throw anyone out a window." he pauses to give Loki a sideways glance "Or do you?" Loki laughs an easy going laugh that sounded nice to Tony. "Believe me Mr. Stark you're the first one."

Tony suddenly come to the realization that he is actually enjoying Loki's company, not that he trusts him fully or anything but still he is having a little fun. "Mr. stark I'm a bit surprised your not calling anyone on your team to come and how you say 'kick my ass'." Tony stops walking and feels like smacking his head agents a brick building. _Why didn't he do that the minuet he saw Loki? _

He coughs "well I don't always do things by the book…" he answers lamely. Loki stops walking and turns to him, he razes another eyebrow "You didn't think about that did you? Are you having an off day?" Tony thinks back on what has happened that day. "More like a really bad day…your brother didn't help much with my stress." Tony sighs. Loki freezes and it suddenly got a bit cold to Tony which is strange being that it was a hot day today. "Mr. Stark I will not repeat myself Thor. Is. Not. My. Brother." He hisses out.

_ fuuuck! He just had to bring up the brother issues on the day he isn't wearing his suit._Tony shivers with the realization that he is defenseless. Loki seems to calm down after a minuet and the air turns back to normal. Tony watches Loki walking away from him, he quickly catches up to him. "Look I'm sorry about the whole brother thing…I wont say anything more about it." He scratches his neck and doesn't look at Loki. "You're a strange one Mr. Stark apologizing to your enemy and walking with said enemy like we are old friends." His eyes light up with amusement. "You humans are strange creatures…stupid and inferior but strange." Tony huffs "Yeah well we "stupid and inferior creatures" kick your ass all the time." he says mockingly.

Loki glares at him but then smiles "Well we'll see about next time wont we?" Tony doesn't like the sound of that because now he knows he definitely planning something. "I'm going to bet that even if I ask nicely what you mean by that you wont tell me?" Loki smiles "you would be correct." He pulls a pocket watch out and he sighs. "well Stark its been fun but I must be on my way." He gives him a small smile while putting his watch back in his pocket then he walks down the street blending in with the crowd.

_ Well that was fun…Shit! Why have I still not called my team? For a genius I'm pretty stupid today. _Tony turns around to head back home. While on his way back he smiles a little. _well I cant say I didn't have a little fun…I wonder when his next day off is._

When he gets back Tony is surprised that the living room is clean and that Clint and Natasha had restocked his mini bar. Thor looks up at him from laying on the couch and smiles. "welcome back friend Tony I hope you had a adventurous walk." Tony smiles a little…it was hard to stay mad at Thor. "Yes it was…interesting." Thor smiles big and gets up to give him a hug, Tony pats his back awkwardly, Thor freezes. "Thor? Are you okay?" Thor releases Tony and smiles a little.

"Yes I'm fine friend Tony…its just I could have sworn I smelled Loki's…what you earthlings call cologne? It just made me think about all the fun times we had together…I know he is…in a bad place now but I miss my brother." Tony feels guilty that he was the one who saw said brother laughing and smiling today…wait his cologne? He didn't even touch him or was around him long! Tony pats Thor's shoulder "Um…well I'm sure its just a faze he's going through…or something." Thor smiles and pats his back hard. "Thank you friend Tony." Thor sits down on the couch and watches Pirates of the Caribbean. "One day I'm going to hunt these undead Pirates." Thor mumbles to himself.

_I'm not going to go there, Its Clint's turn, I did Santa…that was a fun Christmas._

Tony goes back to his room and lays down on his bed, surprisingly not wanting to work on anything. Tony thinks about the encounter with Loki, His smile, His laugh,-his smell-…_Maybe today isn't that bad of a day after all._ He smacks his head for having thoughts like that, sighing he closes his eyes and falls asleep, but before he lost himself in his dreams he could have sworn he smelled more of Loki's sent.


	2. Chapter 2

It was about two weeks after the encounter with Loki at the coffee shop and during that time Tony has worked on his suit fixing and improving it. Last week The Avengers were called out to stop Loki from stealing a very old book from a museum. Tony would be lying if he said he wasn't a little excited to see Loki again.

When they got there they all charged in and found Loki with the book in his hands, looking at us he gives his sinister smile with very cold eyes. Steve threw his shield at him but it bounced off of green barrier at a blinding speed. It hit Thor in the chest and blasted him through a few walls, Loki laughed at that. Clint shot a bunch of exploding arrows but it had the same affect as Steve's shield, they bounced back and hit at different spots around the room they were in.

Tony flew at him fast and punched the shield, he got hit with a blinding burning sensation that that caused his suit to power down. Panicking all Tony could do is watch his team get their asses handed to them on a magical green platter. When Thor's hammer didn't work Loki just smiled then winked at Tony then disappeared with a green flash of flames along with the book.

When they got back to Tony's house to say Furry was…well Furious was a great understatement, Tony could have sworn he even saw Natasha flinch. They have know idea what was in the book just that it was in a dead language that no one has been able to translate. After Furry got done screaming at them they all went to get a private check up to make sure they didn't have broken bones or internal bleeding. -Steve had a sprained foot, Natasha a broken arm, and Clint had a few broken fingers, Tony him-self got a few burns on his arms, and Thor had only gotten a few cuts…lucky bastard-

Now here Tony was sitting in his lab working on his car. It had been two weeks since Tony saw Loki laugh -not an evil one- and smile. Two weeks and all Tony has been thinking about is how different Loki seemed to be around when he wasn't trying to be a evil bastard. Sighing Tony puts down his blowtorch and looks over his handy work. _Lets see today is Friday…It was a Friday when I saw Loki at the coffee shop. I wonder if today is Loki's day off. _Tony decides he wants coffee so he heads up stairs, grabs a jacket then he heads out the door.

It doesn't take him long to get to the coffee shop, by the time he saw it, it started to rain so he quickly heads inside. He gets in a surprisingly long line for a small place, so he looks around for a certain green eyed God but doesn't see him. Sighing Tony tells himself he isn't disappointed.

When its his turn he walks up to the counter and sees the same girl who ask Loki if he wanted a refill. "Hello sir what can I get you?" The girl…Kelly asks him with a friendly smile. Tony smiles "Black coffee if you don't mind." She smiles and nods then tilts her head. " You're the one who was sitting with Mr. Loki a while back." She looks at him in wonder. "Oh yes I was, does he come here that often?" he asks "Yes but he seems to only comes in on Fridays around 5pm and stays for about two hours." She hands him his coffee. "But he never brings anyone or talks to people besides to be polite. That will be $2.50" He hands her a five "Keep the change."

He sits at a table and looks at his watch. _4:30pm…I'm in no hurry so I can stay…drink my coffee…and who knows I might run into someone interesting._ He takes a sip while tapping his fingers on the table. He looks around and he can see why the people here were strange they don't seem to even know who _he_ is. Tony shakes his head and wonders what he's thinking waiting for the enemy to show up, he's basically a traitor by not turning him in or letting his team know about Loki coming here once a week! Oh god he could just picture Thor even more depressed if he ever found out he has been spending time with his brother or he would get very angry at him. Sighing he takes the last sip of his coffee.

Looking back at his watch he sees its 4:59pm, when it turns 5:00 the door to the shop opens. Tony looks at the door and sees someone who isn't Loki. Sighing he taps his foot. "Now who's following who." a voice breaths next to his ear. Tony jumps and looks behind him to see Loki holding a cup of coffee and a book. Today Loki was wearing a grey suit but still has the green scarf. "I just came for the coffee…when did you get here? I didn't see you walk in." Loki smiles as he sits down. "You seem to forget that I can use magic Mr. Stark." Tony wants to smack himself. "what if someone saw you?" Loki takes a sip out of his cup.

"Mr. Stark need I remind you that these humans are clearly and utterly stupid." Tony chuckles. "Please stop calling me Mr. Stark Tony is fine." Loki opens his book. "If you insist Anthony." Tony leans back in his chair and pouts. "Close enough I guess. What are you reading?" Loki has one of his sexy mischievous smirks. _Wait…SEXY? What is wrong with him? _He tries to clear his head from those thoughts.

"Well it's a very old book I acquired last week I believe you were there." He looks at The burn marks on his arms. Tony looks at the book closer and it is the one that was stolen. "What would you want with that book anyway?" He looks at one of the pages. "I'm not even sure what language it is." Loki smiles "Now Anthony that would be telling."

Tony looks him in the eyes. "Not even a hint?" Loki's eyes shine with amusement "Anthony you should know by now, I never spoil the fun when its just started. Are you going to tell me why you're here or am I going to have to find a new coffee shop where Kelly doesn't give out my information."

Tony freezes "How do you know about that?" Loki gives him a are you that stupid look. "Anthony I will not say this again, I'm a god and I can do magic." He says while turning a old yellowing page. "Oh…and I only came in for the coffee…and maybe I wanted to see Kelly again she is a cute blond." He looks over at Kelly to hide the fact that he came to see Loki.

"Stop Lying Anthony its not becoming of you." he says as he reads. "How do you know if I'm lying?" Loki sighs and closes the book. "I'm not the God of lies for nothing, when you have been doing this as long as I have you become, how you people would say a "Human lie detector" Loki leans in close to Tony causing Loki's sent to hit his nose.

"Like our dear Kelly here is sleeping with her step father." Tony looks at her shocked. "So how can you tell all of that?" Tony looks back at Loki. "God of lies Anthony."

Tony looks at him imprested. "Do another one." Loki laughs and pauses then his eyes shine a bit more, he then points to a hansom young man who is waiting in line. "He is having an affair with his mother in law and just found out she is pregnant." Tony bursts out laughing, causing customers to look at him. Tony just smiles at them and tries to calm himself. Loki just smells, shakes his head and looks out the window.

When Tony looks at Loki his breath caught in his throat. Loki was looking out the window watching the rain, he had the most open look he had ever seen come from Loki. His eyes had a sad yet peaceful look to them, His face was relaxed and his right hand was under his chin while the other hand is on the book, his pointer finger tracing shapes on the cover.

Tony coughs and that makes Loki turn his head over to him. " See something interesting out there?" Loki looks back out the window. "just enjoying the rain, I hate midguard but the rain here is…beautiful." Tony looks out the window as well "I thought you hated rain." Loki's lips twitch. "I hate the thunder storms, the rain I find soothing" Loki's eyes and face become guarded again, he looks back at the book.

"Loki…why haven't you tired killing me yet?" Tony asks in a soft voice. Loki looks him in the eyes. "Why haven't you told your friends about this?" He throws back at him. "Well your not doing anything evil right now, so I see no need to turn you in yet."

Loki looks at him contemplating on something. "You're a strange one Anthony…that reason alone is why your not dead yet, your an enigma to me." Loki looks at his pocket watch. "Its about time I take my leave. Its been…interesting Antony." Loki stands with his empty coffee cup, he walks to the door throwing it away before leaving.

Tony watches Loki walk away in the rain seeming not bothered that he was getting wet. Tony looks at the table and sees that Loki didn't take the book. He slowly reaches for it, when he touches it a note appears on the cover. Curious he takes it and sees very elegant handwriting.

_Anthony,_

_I didn't feel the need to keep this book any longer, I have what I need from it so do with it what you will just don't show it to Thor._

_PS: you shouldn't have drank the coffee_

_-Loki_

The note bursts into flames and the ashes disappear. Tony freezes and his eyes widen. _FUCK! _Tony hears screams and looks around and his eyes widen in horror _I'm going to kill that BASTARD!_

* * *

**Thankyou to everyone who liked my story! the next time i update may not be for a few days.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Hello all! i had more time then i thought i had so i used it to work on my fic! you guys are lucky two chapters in two days :D i just want to say thank you to everyone who likes my story, it makes me happy that so many people like my story. now on with the story! please R&R

* * *

Clint was having a good day, he spent the morning with Natasha drinking coffee and he taught Steve the many wonders of Xbox -his fingers were still in splints but didn't let it stop him- they spent five hours playing 'Gears of War' they even got Thor to join in with them and when they switched to 'God Of War' Thor really got into it.

It was around 7:00 when they herd Tony come back from where ever he was, when Clint turned to say hi but he burst out laughing falling on the floor. Steve and Thor looked at Tony and they fell over laughing as well. After a few minuets Thor controlled himself -barley- he stood and walked over to Tony who's hair was a real rainbow afro that matched his eyebrows and facial hair, his skin was a dark tan but the best part was the tattoo on his forehead saying LOKIED in big green letters.

Thor puts his hand on Tony's shoulder "F-friend Tony, what -snicker- h-happened?' Thor was trying so hard not to laugh he really was. Tony glares at him. "Your brother did something to the coffee at the coffee shop I was in! every one there looks like this! I know it was your brother because what else could have done this! Thor please tell me you can fix this." Tony looks at him his eyes pleading.

Thor knows he should take this seriously from hearing that his brother was behind this, but it just reminded him of all the times Loki would do things like this as a child so he couldn't help but find this humorous. "I-I'm sorry friend T-Tony but the only one who can undo this I'm afraid is my brother. But -snicker- don't worry it might be gone by the morning." Tony yells every cuss word he knows on his way down to his lab.

Clint moves back onto the couch still laughing, they hear Natasha burst out laughing down the hall. Clint's phone buzzes in his pocket, he takes it out and it's a message from Natasha. He opens it and laughs harder, it's a picture of Tony trying to get the camera away from him. "I am so sending this to Bruce." Clint laughs thinking what Bruce's reaction to this, after a few minutes he gets a text. _OH MY GOD! Get more! -Bruce _This was definitely a good day for Clint.

* * *

Tony finally gets into his lab and throws the book on his work table. "J.A.R.V.I.S. Don't let anyone in here until I let you know otherwise." Tony walks into the small bathroom he had installed for the days he stayed in his lab. _"Very well sir, are you trying a new look?" _J.A.R.V.I.S. said in what Tony could have sworn is a very amused voice " J.A.R.V.I.S. don't make me donate you." He gets a washcloth out to try and get the tattoo off. Scrubbing his face many times he finds it wont come off.

He growls and takes out a razor to shave his mustache and chin, after he was all clean shaven it grew back within seconds. Throwing the razor in the sink he gives up, he goes and sits at his workbench. "J.A.R.V.I.S. pay some Black Sabbath will you." He rubs his forehead feeling a headache coming on. _"right away sir, Miss Pepper called while you were out and said that she would be back from her vacation tomorrow, She also said she would stop by." _At hearing that Tony prays to every God, Deity and hell he even prayed to Thor that this would be gone by tomorrow morning.

Tony looks at the book a few feet from him, he reaches out and grabs it. Holding it in front of him he takes his time to really look at it. The front cover was mad from sturdy material, the color was a faded black and green, the shapes on the cover he guessed were the title of the book. He runs his finger over them like he saw Loki do earlier, Tony opens the cover and sees in the bottom left hand corner some more of the shapes. There were four shapes which he could not understand what they were.

Tony sets the book back down. "J.A.R.V.I.S. scan the cover and see if you can find what these shapes are." Tony stands and goes over to a closet and gets a old Stark logo hat and a scarf to help hid his hair and face, once that was done he put on his sunglasses. He walks back over and sits down.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. anything yet?" Tony asks being a bit impatient. _"I'm sorry sir there are no matches for these shapes, perhaps Thor could help." _Tony ponders that and decides he might as well, plus he can annoy Loki with the fact he let Thor look at this book. " J.A.R.V.I.S. tell Thor to get down here."

"_Right away sir, do you want me to order a pizza for you?"_

Tony's stomach growls. "better make it two J.A.R.V.I.S." _"Very well sir." _Tony didn't have to wait long until he herd Thor's heavy steps coming down the stairs. Thor opens the door and walks over to him. "You wanted to see me friend Tony?" Thor smiles big at Tony's attempt at hiding his new look. Tony hands him the book. "Loki left this behind." Thor sees the book more closely then he tense up, he carefully takes the book and rubs his hand over the cover. "This is the book Loki stole isn't it?" at the nod from Tony he looks flips threw it will familiarity. "I didn't notice before but this book is Loki's, when he was studying his magic he wrote every spell he learned down in it."

"Then can you read it?"

Thor gets a sad look. "I cant read it, its in a code Loki made up." Tony sighs in disappointment. "how is it hear on earth Thor?" Thor looks down. "Loki threw it into the bi-frost claming it wasn't apart of him anymore after I did something I very much regret doing." Tony studies Thor's face seeing deep sorrow and pain in his eyes.

"What happened Thor?" Thor sighs and takes a seat. "It happened a few years before the incident on Asgard, Loki had done something terrible that had Father ordering me to punish Loki by holding him down and sew his lips shut with steal thread." Tony's eyes widen in shock. "Why?" was all Tony could say. "Loki…took one of his tricks too far. I knew it was wrong at the time but a order is a order, I can still see his eyes pleading me to stop and the trust he had in me breaking." Thor looks back at Tony.

Tony gets up and gets himself a glass of scotch, quickly moving the scarf and drinking the whole thing in one go. "How long were his lips sewn shut?" Thor flinches "To us Asgaurdians a year, to you humans about ten years. " Tony pours himself another downing that one as well. He couldn't imagine having that done to someone let alone Loki, he wondered how he could eat and drink like that but figured he used magic. He couldn't blame Thor for doing what he did, he could see all the regret in his eyes. Tony was really mad at Odin for what kind of father would do that to his son?

"Thor what did Loki do?" Tony downs another glass, Thor looks at the ground "Father wouldn't tell me, just that he did one of his tricks at a neighboring kingdom that turned bad and they wanted retribution." Tony drops his glass and slowly turns to Thor. "You mean to tell me you sewed your brothers mouth shut without even knowing why?" Thor sets the book down and rubs his eyes. "If not me then father would have found another to do it and make it as painful as possible." Tony bends down to clean up the glass.

"I'm sorry Thor I really don't like your dad." Thor just nods and looks back at the book. "Friend Tony how did you say you got this from my brother?" Tony freezes _shit _"while I was at the coffee shop I saw him across the street and he disappeared, when I got over to where he was the book was in its place." Thor ponders this then nods after a few seconds. _"Sir the pizza has arrived, captain Rogers has them in the living room." _Tony is thankful for the distraction, he puts his scarf in place. "Come on big guy lets go eat." he pats Thor's shoulder.

Thor smiles and follows Tony out of his lab. When they get in the living room they all smile at Tony. Tony glares at them knowing something's up. "What?" Clint and Steve jump him causing him to fall on his back, they take off his hat, scarf and glasses. While they have him pined down Natasha takes a bunch of pictures using her phone. "Thor help me!" He yells trying to get them off of him.

Thor bites one of his fingers. "I'm sorry friend Tony but Clint said if I didn't try to help you then he would tell me where I can hunt the undead Pirates." Tony glares at Clint then smiles " J.A.R.V.I.S. Clint is on fire." _"very well sir." _a panel on the ceiling opens up and a fire-hose come out, It turns on and blasts Clint in the face shooting him back a few feet. "Aaaarrrgaahn! What the fuck Tony!" Clint yells trying to move away from the spray. Tony pushes Steve off then he grabs a pizza box and runs down to his lab. "J.A.R.V.I.S. get into Natasha's phone and delete everything on there." Tony grabs a slice of pizza biting into it. _"Right away sir. Sir did you want me to stop spraying Mr. Hawkeye?" _Tony thinks for a long minuet. "In five minuets you can stop." _"very well sir." _

"I have too say I rather like this look on you." Freezing Tony turns around finding Loki standing by his work table touching a few of his suit prototypes. Tony roles his eyes. "Are you going to change me back while you're here?" Loki looks him over and snaps his fingers. Tony feels the top of his head, sighing in relief at the feel of his natural hair. "I'm going to get you for that I hope you know."

Tony sits down taking another bite of pizza. "well I hope its more interesting then what you did to Hawkeye." Tony chuckles at the memory. "Don't worry it will be a good one. I'm not going to ask how you know about that, so what do I owe this visit did you miss me that much?" Tony wiggles his eyebrows. Loki makes his way closer to Tony. "I came by to see how you were taking your new look." Loki smirks. Tony was about to reply but now that he was close to Loki he got a good look at his lips and faintly sees old scars around the edges.

Tony shifts in his seat "Loki…why did your dad have Thor sew your mouth shut?" Tony sees Loki freeze up and his eyes became so cold he could have sworn he saw his eyes shine red for a minuet. Loki's hands twitch then balled up into fists "Anthony if you know what's good for you, you would stop talking right now." Loki growls as he turns around taking in a deep breath, his shoulders relax some but Tony can still see some tension. "Thor told you didn't he?" Tony clears his throat. "Yes."

Loki straitens up turning around he backs up Tony into the wall, standing only two feet away. "Antony you have been lucky thus far but one more comment, question or statement about my "Family" I will not hesitate to kill you in the most painful way." Loki says in a dark voice. Tony knew he was telling the truth and didn't want to make him anymore angry then he already is. He didn't know what caused him to do it but it happened. He slowly lifts his hand, bringing it up to Loki's face and lightly touches the scars around his lips. "I'm sorry…"

Loki's whole body tenses up, his eyes widen in shock then they slowly close. Nobody would dare act this way towards him including a god, so saying Loki was shocked was a vast understatement but deep, deep down he somewhat liked the fact that he was being touched this way. His eyes open in realization that he was letting a human, Anthony Stark his enemy touch him.

Loki's eyes grow hateful, he smacks Tony's hand away before turning away from him still tensed he let out a low growl. "Never touch me again." Loki demanded as he turned to Tony some then shut his eyes tight and disappeared leaving a faint green smoke that evaporated within seconds.

Tony realizing what just happened found he was very lucky Loki didn't hurt him-or kill him- he sits down wondering why he would touch his enemy like they were lovers. He blushes after that thought and keeps telling himself he is not attracted to Loki! _stop lying to yourself Tony._ A voice in the back of his head said. "I need a drink." he runs his hands through his hair and deeply exhales.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! next is Loki's prov


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry I haven't posted anything in a while writers block is such a bitch.

I have to say I'm so excited to see how many of you like my story you all get a cookie oh hell you all get a three layered cake ^-^ now I apologies for the short chapter but I promise there is more to come. Now on with the story!

* * *

Loki flashes into his living room walking over and sitting on his dark green couch, holding his head in his hands he goes over the last few times he encountered Anthony Stark. He leans back on the couch looking up at his ceiling, shaking his head. "What am I doing, have I been alone so long that I seek out one of my enemies for companionship?" snapping his fingers he summons a bottle of Gin, unscrewing the top off he gulps half of the bottle down. Sighing at the familiar burning sensation spreading through his body, normally he doesn't drink much alcohol but he decided now was a good time as any.

When Anthony touched his scars he brought up long forgotten memories he wished stayed in the past. Loki finishes his bottle of Gin within seconds, licking his lips he dismisses the empty bottle away with his hand. Shifting in his seat he relaxes at the slight buzz working its way all over his body. "I should have stayed away from Stark from the beginning, now when he thinks of me it will be nothing but pity." Loki sits replaying the moment when Anthony touched him, the way his eyes were full of pity and something ells he could only hope was part of his imagination.

Loki's eyes harden "After today Anthony there will be no more friendly conversations just enemies fighting to bring the other down." He pulls out a yellowing page from his suit pocket. "Now that I have this my plans for this world may be a reality yet." He sits up and runs his finger over the page. "even if its what I no longer want…" he whispers to himself.

He moves his hands in a pattern in the air and a image of Tony appears, showing him still sitting on the ground only now he has a bottle of scotch. Loki looks at the sight his eyes softening a little. "I am sorry Anthony." he sighs and snaps his fingers making the image disappear. Loki leans his head back against the back of the couch cursing himself under his breath. His eyes slowly shut and Loki drifted off to sleep with Tony plaguing his dreams both with fights and friendlier times that had happened and him wanting more.

_The next morning_

Loki wakes up to the sound of thunder raging out side his window, getting up he heads to the bathroom for a shower. When the hot water hits he relaxes and thinks about the dream he had last night. Tony's smiling face directed at him, Tony laughing at something he said, Tony down on his knees his suit torn to scraps blood dripping from his head, Tony with his eyes closed laying in a pool of blood with himself standing over him laughing in glee. Loki's stomach twists in an odd way just thinking about Tony dead.

He turns off the shower and steps out to grab a dark green towel, he ties it around his waist after drying most of his hair. Walking up to the sink he wipes the steam of it and looks at himself. Lifting up a pail hand he starts tracing the faded scars around his lips like Tony had done. He stops realizing what he's doing, his eyes harden and he scowls at himself for being so weak. He is Loki the god of mischief and fire he is not weak he is powerful and doesn't need anyone.

He smirks "Just wait Avengers this world will be mine yet." Tony's bloody face flashes in his mind "And you Stark will die by my hand." After saying that something in Loki cried out agents it but he just brushed it off. He waves his hand and he is in his armor. "I have some preparations to do." Loki vanishes from his home.

* * *

Don't worry there will be Frostiron soon and I need your help should Tony run into Loki before he puts his plan in affect or should Loki see Tony being his playboy self and get jealous? Or both? Please help I have an amazing case of writers block.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to evryone who gave sugestions and wonderful reviews! Now I tried to put what you all wanted in this chapter and im sorry if it came out not what you were expecting. Now i had a lot of time to work on this because i have had a bad cold the last few days. i probably wont post another chapter till next week or so. but enought about this R&R. Sorry about the spelling mistakes hopefuly i fixt them all**

* * *

It had been a month since Tony last saw Loki, Tony had been going to the coffee shop everyday looking for the god but he never saw him. Tony even asked the servers if they had seen him and to his disapointment they hadn't. Over the month all he could think about was the last time he saw Loki and how stupid he had been for even bringing up the whole sewn lips shut and touching said lips, Tony blames his actions that night on the lack of sex.

When Tony wasn't looking for Loki he spent the rest of the time in his lab, Tony didn't even drink any alcohol since he last saw Loki, this caused his team to worry for they had never seen Tony stay sober for so long. Natasha and Clint elected Steve to go talk to Tony and see what was wrong. They would have sent Thor but he was back on Asgard because Odin needed him for something.

So here Steve stands outside the lab around midnight contemplating what to say to Tony, He had started acting weird on the night Loki pranked him. Steve sighed and scratched his neck then nocks on the door a few times. After a few minuets the door opens reviling a grease covered Tony with dark rings under his eyes. To say Tony looked like shit would be a vast understatement. "Um hi Tony can we talk?" Steve shifts from one foot to the other, Tony looks behind him then faces Steve again and shrugs. "sure I was going to take a break anyway." Tony walks past Steve heading for the kitchen as Steve follows.

Steve watches as Tony pores himself some coffee adding some sugar and cream, taking a sip he turns to Steve. Steve clears his throat "Listen Tony the others and I are worried about you, you've been acting strange for a while and if there is something wrong maybe I can help." Tony stands there looking at his cup. "There isn't anything to worry about…I've just been focusing on my work." He takes a sip. Steve sighs knowing there is going to be a fight. "Look Tony if you want to spend your time in the lab that's your business but when the Avengers get called I'm worried your not going to be able to focus, you and I both know your troubled about something and if you don't tell any one why then it wont get better."

Tony clenches his jaw then drinks the last of his coffee and puts it in the sink. "Steve there isn't anything you can do so please drop it." Tony walks past him and grabs his jacket. "Where are you going?" Steve follows him. Tony opens the door. "Out." he shuts the door. Steve walks into the living room and sees Natasha and Clint watching a movie. "How did it go?" Natasha said looking at Steve. "It could have been worse. I have a bad feeling you guys." Natasha pauses the movie. " I can try and hack into Tony's surveillance feed and see if there is something we missed." Natasha pulls out something that Steve doesn't know what it is. He sighs "If you think you can find something."

Natasha smiles. "If I find anything that could explain Tony's mood I'll let you know." Steve smiles and nods. "I hope Bruce gets back soon, maybe he would know what was wrong with Tony." Clint looks at his watch "He'll be back in the next 24 hours Steve." Steve sighs "not soon enough."

Tony walks on the sidewalk no destination in mind, he thinks about what Steve said and decided he needs to stop thinking about Loki. He has to forget the side of Loki he saw and focus on the side that wants to enslave the world. Tony rubs his eyes and looks at his surroundings finding a bar. He could use a drink, he thinks walking in seeing a overcrowded bar that had a dance floor that was equally crowded. Shrugging he wonders over to the bar and orders some hard alcohol.

After many drinks he's drunk and feeling good, he doesn't even know why he stopped drinking for so long. Taking another sip he sees a beautiful woman heading toward him. She had brown hair in a pixy cut stile, brown eyes, full red lips, big breasts almost popping out a skin tight red dress that stopped at her thighs. She sits down next to him practically shoving her breasts in his face. She gives a flirtatious smile. "Hi my names Cindy." she holds out her hand. He smiles and takes it. "Tony Stark." "oh I know who you are" she winks. "so are you going to buy me a drink?" Tony usually doesn't go for women like this but he hasn't had sex in two months so he's not picky right now.

Tony smiles at her while getting the bartenders attention. "What are you having?" she smiles "martini dirty." she tells the bartender who nods and starts to make the drink. "What is the famous Tony Stark doing by himself?" She asks when her drink arrives, she takes a big sip. "Oh just wanted to get away for a while." she leans in close. "want to get away with me for a while?" she presses her breasts up against his arm. Tony just smiles and nods. She grabs his hand leading him out the backdoor. Once they go out there in an ally way and Cindy pushes him against a wall kissing him eagerly biting his bottom lip and pressing herself on him.

Tony closes his eyes and kisses back only in his drunken mind he's not kissing Cindy in his mind he's kissing Loki. Its Loki who has him traped against the wall and its Loki who is kissing him, nibbling his bottom lip and toung fucking his mouth. After a few moments he realises that he was fantasizing about Loki while with a woman, a hot woman. He breaks the kiss and pushes her away, causing her to stumble a bit. "What the fucks wrong with you?" she snaps at him, making the impression that she has never been rejected before. "Sorry I rememberd I needed to be somewhere." Tony quickly walks out of the ally leaving the angry woman behind. He sighe and rubs his head. "what's wrong with me?"

He needed another drink but instead of finding another bar he heads back inside hoping not to run into whats her face. He brushes past people trying to get to the bar but some people wouldn't move so he had to talk the long way around. When he gets there he sees something that almost makes his heart stop.

**(A/N i would have stoped here but i love you guys)**

Sitting at the bar being hit on by whats her face -she works fast- is Loki drinking what looks like a whole bottle of vodka. -Tony knows his alcohol- Loki is wearing a green dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, the first few buttons undone showing off his callor bone and neck. It was tucked in tight black leather pants with black leather boots that go up to his knees. Seeing Loki like this brought a lot of feelings the strongest one being arousle. Tony's thought's of the god are interrupted when whats her face starts rubing against him.

A rush of jelousy hit him hard and fast, clenching his teeth he moves over to them. In Tony's drunken mind he didn't notice that Loki pushed her away and said something that made her gap in shock. Tony taps her shoulder making her turn around, he hands her a paper with a number on it. "I felt bad so this is Captin America's cell number." Her eyes widen in happyness and she smiles big, kisses his cheek she runs out of the bar. He owes Steve big time.

He smiles thankfull shes gone, looking at Loki who he doesn't realize materialized a knife and is giving off an ora that promises death. Tony grabs his hand and drags him out of the bar and into the ally he was in. He smiles at Loki. "Hi Loki." Tony hugs the god, he frowns feeing Loki stiffing. He looks at his face seeing a glare. "Stark let go of me now." Loki growls at him. Tony tightens his hold on him "Nooo I missed you Loki, I went to the coffee shop waiting for you to show up but you never did. I really missed you." Tony slurs. Loki grabs his arms and pushes him off. Tony stumbles back, in his drunken state he had no balace so he fell down on his butt.

"Your drunk Stark, how can you miss a monster like me?" Tony stands up surprisingly fast considering how drunk he is, he gets closer to Loki with out touching him. "not a monster." Loki grabs Tony by his neck pushing him behind him against the wall. His eyes turn red and his skin turns to its Jotunheim blue. "Not a monster? Stark look at me! Tell me I'm not a monster NOW!" Loki leans in close bringing his knife to tonys neck. Tony gulps looking him over seeing Loki in his true form is beautiful and makes him want to kiss his god, looking up at his eyes he leans up to Loki causing Loki's knife to cut his neck slightly, he brushes his lips against Loki's. "I still like you" he whispers against his lips.

Loki freazes his eyes widen in shock, his skin and eyes turn back quickly. Loki lowers his knife, he clenches his hand around the knife then drops it to the ground. He grabs Tony's face and kissis him hard making Tony gasp, Loki uses that as his chance to stick his toung in his mouth making Tony moan, hearing Tony moan sent shivers up his spine. Loki deepns the kiss wanting to hear more, Tony kissis him back with equil need. Loki breaks the kiss leaving Tony breathing heavy trying to ketch his breath. Loki brushes Tony's lips "what spell have you put me under Anthony?" he whispers. Tony laughs "probably the same on you put on me." Loki smiles making Tony's heart beat faster.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter and the kissing its my first time wrightng things like that so im sorry it wasnt better, now dont worry Loki's plan will be out in the open soon :D


End file.
